Another Chance
by Megane-Nerb
Summary: People sometimes wasted their only chance. They'll regret it later. But what if you got the chance again? Will you waste it? It's a story about Ryozaku High, the school of delinquents but actually goods at basketball and they just wanted to reclaimed what they cant before. (Read & Review PLEASE!)
1. NoteDisclaimer

**This story will mainly focused on the Ryozaku Highschool (School Of Delinquents)**

**I can say that it's a story based on KNB but there's gonna [THEM] the KNB character so it still counted as fanfic, right?**

**I do not own KNB except for the OCs and Ryozaku High (which didn't exist and was made up by me ._.)**

**Enjoy Reading! (Wattpad ver. can be found on my profile :D)**


	2. Chapter 1 (PART 1)

**If there's any story like this then it's purely a coincidence! I didn't managed to read all of the fanfic (It has like 14K fanfictions! How am I supposed to read all of it?! *-*) and I'm new with KnB (barely been able to catch up with seasons 2) so please don't hate me if it's soo damn OOC or if it's sucks (You've been warned!) ._.**

**Read At Your Own Risk AND Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**Another Chance**

**\- Chapter 1 (Part 1) -**

Ryozaku High, are a well-known school for the delinquents. They're nothing but a troublemaker. Less the other know, they're capable and good with sports especially **'Basketball'**.

The **_Ryozaku_****Basketball Club** had created for almost three years now with only 7 members, all of them were the seniors; the 2nd and 3rd years.

But, despite that. They'd never entered the Inter-High nor the Winter Cup even though they're capable to.

This year, it's a different story when the first-year student had been forced on joining them.

**[****Haruka**** POV]**

Today's the first day I'll be entering the Highschool. But, in many-many highschool I'd (to) choose the Ryozaku. The school, as I know was a school of the delinquents. Regardless that, it'd caught my interest.

**[3rd Person POV]**

"Today we have a new student.." the teacher turn to the person standing next to him and studied the new student.

"Haruka Rei.. Nice to meet ya"

Haruka's about an inch shorter than any average 16 years old student, had a short messy hazel hair match perfectly with the bright orange flames-like orbs.

"And I'm a female.." Haruka stated with a serious-but-blank face.

No one could actually tell the gender since Haruka isn't wearing the school uniform. She'd wore a plain baggy white t-shirt and long trousers.

Even if she's a female, she had quite the flat-chested for an average high schooler.

"That's your seat.." the teacher pointed to an empty desk at the very back of the class.

As Haruka made her way to the desk all eyes were kept on her. Looking at her weirdly as she's another new undiscovered creäture besides human.

Haruka's have a seat and looked away from the eyes and stared out of the window. Her mind had drifted far away from the class as the teacher started the lesson.

The time flew by so fast that it's already recess now.

Haruka snapped out of her thought as her stomach begins to grumbles.

She sighed and stood up, leaving her classroom and started walked nowhere and hope to reached for the canteen by luck.

But she ended up in front of the school gym..

It caught Haruka attention, she walked nearing the building. And she can clearly heard the sounds of the bouncing ball and the screeching of the sports shoes. She swung the door open and entered the other side of the door.

As Haruka entered the gym, she saw students were playing basketball.

_'This is the basketball club, huh?'_ her orange orbs were focus on the ball until the ball itself flew right towards her vision.

Haruka's reflection was too fast that she'd managed to grabbed the fast flew ball right in time with just the two of her small hands before she can even realized what she's been doing.

Everyone stunned by the recent scene and eyes were all kept on Haruka..

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 FINISHED! =w=**

**FIRST OF ALL sorry for any or the a lots of grammatical error and for any misspells! This hasn't been beta-read yet T,T and I already tried my best to improve my not so good writing! Maybe I'm just purely sucks that's why ._.**

**Second, please review! (even critism is fine!) And thanks for reading!**

**K' Bye! _(fav/follow if you want me to continue ;))_**


	3. Chapter 1 (PART 2)

**To SpiritlessSoul : Thanks for being the first to review, follow &amp; fav this story! And I'll try to use the advice of yours! :) And I hope you'll have fun reading this story of mine :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Another Chance**

**\- Chapter 1 (Part 2) -**

**[Haruka POV]**

"It hurts!" I hissed in pain. The ball that I barely even catch had hurts my slim hands so badly.

'That throw..' something's felt off..

"You're fast!" A guy with brunette spiky hairs (wearing glasses) said as he reached out for me, "sorry about that by the way~" he smiled.

"It's just what-is-called reflect.." I stated.

He chuckled tilted his head to the right a little, "Hmm~? You seems new.. Are you the first-year new student?" he asked while raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Haruka Rei.."

"Akira Masaaki! I'm the 3rd years student! Which mean I'm your _senpai_~" his golden-ish orbs sparkling and he held his right hand out for a handshakes.

I took the larger hand and shakes hand on it.

"So~ You interested in basketball?" he blurted out.

To be honest, I do like basketball.. In the past, yes.. "I guess.."

He chuckled, "well, we're actually the Ryozaku Basketball Team.."

"Ah.." I said half-interested.

I looked back at the ball, it's in someone's hands now.

I glanced up to only look at a black spiky haired guy. He has dark reddish orbs which is looks like a dead fish eyes. eyes.

"Ah~ That's Ryuuzaki Kizuo, he's the 2nd years here.." Akira introduced me to him.

The bells ring, cut off everything..

"I.. better get going.." I turn around and pushed the large gym door.

"If you had free-time.. feel free to came here anytime.. I'm always here~" he gave me the same smile, yet it felt different.

_**(Timeskips!)**_

Even though, I wasn't exactly interested (not being a tsundere) but there's something attracted me to them. Maybe it's a reason that aren't too clear for me at the moment..

As I making my way to the gym- I bumped on someone.. He's about a foot taller than me..

"Oii.. Watch where you're going, shorty.." his purple-ish orbs glared at me sharply.

"Whom you're calling shorty?!"

He didn't reply, his purple orbs still glaring at me for a short time. He walked away without saying anything..

'What's up with him?' I was irritated with his attitude.

"_N-Nii-san_!" someone was shouting from afar.

And there's a girl with 2 purple-ish ponytails running, chasing someone.

She stopped a few inches away from me and panting heavily.

I raised an eyebrow while looking at her, "you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm.. fine.." She looks up, my orange orbs met the purple orbs.

"I see.." I sighed, "you know, _**there's thing better left alone like that..**_"

* * *

I made my way back to the school gym. But I didn't hear anything, it's utterly silence.. I entered it anyway..

There's no one in here- wait.. There's someone, a very recognized person were lying on the cold hard floor.

"Akira-senpai?" I call out for his name.

"hmm?" he rose and look at my presence, "ah! Haruka-chan!"

"There's no one here.."

"I'd tell ya! **I'm** the only one who's always here!" he burst out of laughters.

"what so funny..?"

He sighed and lay down again. I sat next to him at the center of the basketball court.

"Haruka-chan, we're actually the Ryozaku Basketball Team.."

"I could tell.."

"For almost 3 years already.."

"I see.."

"But-"

"Hm?"

We went to silence..

His golden orbs fluttered shut, "we never signed for the Inter-High nor the Winter Cup.. even though we're capable too.." he look at me, "did you found it weird?"

"why was that?"

He smiled weakly, "we're just.."

The door burst opened, "Akira!" a guy with a long brown haired rushed for Akira.

"Izumo?" he rose again and had a worried-serious look.

"Kaoru-!" The guy named Izumo had the panicked look written on his face.

Both of them rushed out of the gym and headed to somewhere.

I sighed and a felt lost, "it's.. none of my concern.."

* * *

I was heading back home, but then- fate bring me back to met them..

My vision were capturing a fighting scene at the moment..

I saw Akira, a guy named Izumo and him.. The guy that bumped me, fighting against a few guys that seems older than them.

Somewhere near them, there's a girl stood there froze whilst watching them in horrid. She's the same person that chasing over someone that-so-called _nii-san_.

The fought ended a few minutes later.

"_Nii-san_!" the female called out.

The three in exhausted, they're panting heavily and Akira had fallen down to earth.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't-"

"Shut up.. It's none of your business and I didn't even remember asking for your help, Akira!" he said while still panting, he wipes the sweat on his face.

"Nii-san!" she glared Kaoru "Akira-senpai, Izumo-senpai, arigatou!" she bowed.

Him, called as Kaoru clicked his tongue in annoyance, "tch.." he walks away and heading for me.

"If you didn't come-" Akira cut her off and patted the small her at the head.

"I'm glad I made it in time.."

Kaoru glared at me sharply, just like the other time.

I boring-ly look at the bloodthirsty purple orbs, "It just happened that I was walking this way.."

He didn't even bothered to reply, he just shoved his hands into his pants and walked away.

I walked to the scene. "Yo.."

"Haruka-chan-! Ah, sorry for just leave you back at the gym!" Akira rubbed the back of his head and gave me a sorry smile.

"It's nothing.." I look at the girl, "he's your brother, right?"

She nodded.

"He got some attitude problems going on.. Saying such things to someone who'd save his ass.." I pointed what's irritating me since the time I'd bumped him.

"Sumimasen.. he just.." she looked down and seems like, she's going to burst into crying.

"He.. has his own problems.. Well, we all have our own too, right?" Akira tried to cut the tense in the air.

"Anyway, we should heads back home, now.. It's getting really late now.." Izumo suggested the best thing for the situation.

"I'll walk you home, Inori-chan.." said Izumo, the girl just nodded and silently starts to follow him from behind.

Akira stood up and try to balance himself.

"You, okay?" I asked concerned about him.

He gave me a wryly smile, "I wish he could move forward to the future instead of sticking around with the clingy past of his.." he messed with his brunette haired and sighed in frustration.

"Huh? I don't get it.."

".. Nothing~ You should heading back too, Haruka-chan~ It's getting very late by now.."

"How about you, senpai?"

"I'm strong, I'm fine by my own! I.. just need a minute, that's all!" He showed me his not-so-big biceps.

"Ah.. Okay, then.."

* * *

The next day,

There's still thing that bothered me and attracted me to them..!

It's recess and I'm very determined to go to the gym and get this feeling off my chest.

Once I've reached there, again, there's no sounds of the bouncy ball nor the screeching sound of the sports shoes. But, there are sounds of people chattering.

_**(Sounds of the door opens)**_

I can clearly saw the same person from before at the court. Even Izumo and Akira was there.

"Haruka-chan!" Akira waved his hand in the air and signaling me to nearing them.

"Ahh~ I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself yesterday.." Izumo smiled, "I'm Izumo Nishio, also the 3rd years of Ryozaku.."

"_Hajimemashita_.."

"He pissed you off?" That guy, Ryuuzaki Kizuo with his dead fish eyes blurted out with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah.." I scratched the back of my neck.

"If you're curious, ask his lil' one for answer.. By that mean, if you're also interested in basketball _**again**_.." emphasizing and hinting on something as he said.

* * *

**PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! REVIEW! **

**Sorry for any misspells and any grammatical errors! **

**K'BYE!**


	4. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**YEAY! CHAPTER 2 IS OFFICIALLY HERE AND OWO I'M SOO ITCHY TO WRITE THIS A.S.A.P!**

**PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! REVIEW (or fav or follow 3 it means a lot to me!)**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

**Another Chance**

**-Chapter 2 -**

I was walking upstairs reaching for the rooftop of the school and somehow &amp; someway I'd taken by his words, _**"-By that mean, if you're also interested in basketball again.."**_

_'It's been awhile I haven't played basketball..'_

Flashback of yesterday kept playing in my head..

I was snapped with a sounds of the bouncing ball and a sounds of people clicking it's tongue.

"tch.." he groaned in annoyance.

"You.. Kaoru, right?" I said, earning attention of his.

"What you want?"

"That's a basketball.." I pointed at the orange ball bouncing within the ground and his large hand.

"So..?"

As fast as the lighting, I steals the ball and took it in my hands.

That took him by surprised, "O-oii!"

"You, played basketball..?"

"I don't! Give it back, shorty!" he tried to took the ball back.

"Don't call me shorty!" I pushed the ball onto his face.

"Brat!" he's mad..

"_Nii-san_..?" the same girl voice called out.

Both of us turn to the new presence, "Inori.." he said her name.

She seems shocked a little and she smiled afterwards.

"keh.." he grabbed the ball harshly, walking away as fast as he can and disappeared in just a few seconds.

"Anoo.. I'm Inori Renn.. Him, he's Kaoru Renn.." she gave me a warm smile.

"Haruka.. Rei.."

"That's a cute name, Haruka-chan~" she seems calmed and happy today, it's so different from yesterday. People does change in a matter of time..

"He, played basketball isn't he?"

She nodded, "he's one of the Ryozaku Basketball member, but they never played as a team nor in any tournament.. weird, right?"

"I've heard that.. Do you know why?"

This time, she smiled weakly and hinting a little sadness with it. She sat down and patted her hand signaling for me to have a seat too.

"What I know, they played for their own middle school basketball team..

"I know that, too.. Akira-_senpai_ told me.."

"I see.. That's so him" she chuckled, "Kaoru-_nii-san_ also the same as the others, he played basketball ever since he's 10.. He's so determined with basketball.." she paused, lost deep in her own thought as she told me about his lovely brother, ".. but until he played for his middle school-" something bothering her, "he'd lost the will to play.. Now he played for nothing except for raged and hatred.."

"He.. lost to the Generation Of Miracles, eh?" I smirked a little, _'I had enough of this..'_

"Eh- you know?"

"Everyone that I know whom had played basketball stated the same reason.. _**Lost their will coz' they know they can't wins against them**_.. The Generation Of Miracles.."

"You.. played basketball too?!"

"Yeah.. Back then too.."

"Then, did you-"

"I didn't quit nor lost will to play.. its just.." It's my turn to lost with words.

"Just?"

I'm off with the topic, "your brother is an idiot.. Nothing but an idiot.." I stated bluntly

"Ha?" she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the left a little as she looks at me.

I laughed a bit and then stood up, "idiot.."

She followed me and stood up too, "H-Haruka-chan!" she take a hold of both of my small hands. "Please, play basketball again and bought my nii-san back!" her purple orbs were full of hopes and so determined.

"Eh.. Can I even do that?" I was curious myself.

"I.. believe in you! I know you can!"

Then, I felt something triggered me.. Something that I wish to felt and had before..

I only looked down, smiling all of sudden. I patted her earning a surprised from her, I walked away and went back to the classroom.

* * *

The sounds of the ball bouncing furiously and the sounds of the screeching shoes moved swiftly yet harshly against the floor echoed through the school gym.

I watched Kaoru play intensely against himself filled with raged and hatred towards basketball focusly. Despite all the hatred and raged he put as he dunk and shoot the ball into the hoop, I can feel the sensation on revenging against them whom he'd lost before even bigger inside of him.

"It's a ridiculous reason to quit basketball, Bakaoru.."

"Bakaoru?!" that word pissed him off so much.

I went and took for the ball, "one-on-one, who lost must paid for their food.."

"Tch.. bring it on, shorty!" his egos got him better this time.

His purple orbs filled with surprised and shockness of what he'd recently saw and felt.

"You lost! Now treat me food!" I simply ordered the froze Bakaoru.

"I'm not done yet! One more time!"

"This is the 6th times already! I'm so hungry!"

"tch.. hurry up and play, Haru!"

"Eh.. Did, you just say my name~?" that took me by surprised, to heard him called my name.

"I didn't! Now, came here and play!" he seems determined again to play basketball.

"Fine.." I sighed and went back to the court, "but this **is** gonna be the last time"

I bounce the ball a few time before swiftly pushed the ball through the gap of his leg and smoothly pass him. My small and light body make it easy to ran and bought the ball closer to the hoop before the bigger and heavy Kaoru can even barely catch up with me. I shoot the ball and it smoothly entered and pass through the hoop. Kaoru had that raged and unsatisfied face showing, _'he's not the type to lose, huh?'_ It gets me smiling for no reason.

Without we noticed, the others were actually watching us from afar. Something about this will changes everything and everyone..

* * *

**OwO I managed to update this recently~! Btw, I'm like SOO in love with KNB 3 **

**Gosh so exciting to write the upcoming chapter and till' they met the character of KNB~!**

**Please look forward to it! (SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS OR ANY MISSPELLS!)**

**K'BYE!**


	5. Chapter 2 (PART 2)

**Kuroko No Basuke : Another Chance**

**\- Chapter 2 : 2 -**

Both of us, headed to the nearest fast food restaurant. Due to him paying all of the food, I ordered double times than I expected to eat, well I'm so hungry but-

"Isn't that too much?" his purple orbs eyed the 5 burgers and 2 soft drinks on the tray of mine.

"I can actually finished this! Wanna bet?" With mouth-full I managed to spurt out the sentences just fine for him to understand.

"No" he replied with deadly-serious look, he sighed and eat his part.

After a quiet eating session, I break the ice.

"Say, you quit basketball because you lost to the Generation Of Miracle? Is that all?" I leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

He glanced me with his sharp orbs and then looks away with a clicked of his tongue, "tch... what do you care?" Rude.

"Well, even I lost to them" I stated with all honesty.

His eyes glued to the outside of the restaurant scenery. But then, he stood up and leave the restaurant.

I sighed and rest up for a bit before deciding to heads home when I gazed the wristwatch and its almost 9 o'clock.

* * *

_**Next day,**_

I managed to skip the last 15 minutes of P.E class, it's a total hell! The teacher's forced everyone to runs 6 laps nonstop around the humungous field. I had never been- well, it's been awhile I haven't felt this exhausted. My heart beating too fast as it's about to burst out from my chest and my breath hitched with every steps I take. Currently, I decided to rest up at the school gym while waiting for recess.

How unfortunately, the gym's sounded so quiet and it echoed when I opened the door with a creak.

But to my surprise, the silent were broke with the sounds of the ball been shoot into the loop and hit the floor, bouncing a few time before rolling and eventually stop when someone picks it up.

It's, _**Ryuuzaki Kizuo**_. The guy with his usual bored look and a messy spiky black hair. He turn and his reddish orbs met mine; an orange one.

"Wanna have one-on-one?" He asked with a husky voice.

"no thanks" I shook my head and continue to watch him, making another smooth shots into the loop.

Aside from his boredom and lack of attractiveness aura, this managed to attract me to him.

On a second thoughts, "I change my mind, let's have one-on-one" I walked into the court and stood firm in front of him thus, showing the significantly different heights between us. I had to look up a bit to face him and his reddish orbs.

_**After sometimes,**_

Sweats begun to perform on our foreheads, heavy breathing and hot atmosphere surrounded us.

"You better than I thought.." I smiled a bit. It's been awhile since I'd play basketball this intense. I gave up, my down felt too heavy and I decided to lay down on the cold shiny floor.

"Compare to the _baka_ Kaoru-"

"He's better than me" he cut me off.

"Ehh~? Is that so" I replied in a mocking way.

"He managed to face the **Generation Of Miracle** while... I" he threw the ball but this time it didn't accurate at all and he missed it, was it on purpose? "I lost to you during the preliminary" it took me by surprise. Like, so surprising.

"EH?!" The orange orbs widen in shock, "you-you play actually even better than Kaoru!"

"Being the only capable player doesn't make the team strong.." he has glimpse of anger? Shown behind the red orbs.

I was stoned by his word, it hit me hard, in the chest "but year later, we, the **_Seika_** didn't enter any competition-"

"Neither do I, not even until now" he sighed, tired from all the practice and throwing the ball. He sat himself down, "but don't group me with Kaoru.. I wont play if I'm the only one that can play.. that's all"

"But you all, the **_Ryozaku_** can play right?"

He ruffled his already messy and spiky black hair.

"Well, it's because we don't have enough player... And, because we all know we can win against them" Izumo appeared from nowhere along with Akira right behind him.

"Tch don't give me that crap!" I yelled and look away, "just.. just because you'd lost once doesn't mean you'll lost forever!"

"Then" Akira gave me a faithful and meaningful smile, "show us, prove us- Prove Kaoru he's wrong"

"I will..." My orange orbs were on fire of passion, "I'll definitely will!" With anger and determination, I exited the gym and sort out a plan all by myself.

_**Starting now, it's going to be a tough day. Be prepare.**_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this, I've been busy with stuff but now I'm back and very excited that season 3 has started! w **


	6. Chapter 3

**Kuroko No Basuke : Another Chance**

**\- Chapter 3 -**

Today's thursday and I supposed to be at school by the now, it's almost 9 o'clock in the morning.

But, I had to skip school just for the day. There's something more important to do than be running another 6 laps around the field like last week.

The nearest school to the _**Ryozaku**_ was _**Higashi** _High. They managed to get into the preliminary a couple years already, they'll make a great opponent.

I sneaked into their school gym, like a professional ninja. Apparently it's easy to do so with this small and slender body.

It's noisier than _**Ryozaku**_ and from the window, it seems like they have many players. I decided, they'll be it.

* * *

_**Friday, the next day.**_

"Tch.. where the hell is she? And why am I dragged into this?" He's irritated and annoyed.

"_Nii-san_, please, just wait a little longer.." The little sister panicked a bit.

"Now, now Kaoru-kun! Haruka-chan said she got some good new doesn't she, isn't that exciting" Akira was surrounded by sparkles and bright backgrounds.

I swung both doors opened and made a slight epic entrance, "Sorry for being late!"

"The hell?! Where have you been huh shorty?" He glared and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry~" I walked towards the crowd of people and close the distance between them and me, "I got some news for you all" I plastered a smile, "I managed to deal for a match with the **_Higashi_** High"

All eyes were intensely on me, "for real?!" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah~ The game will be on Wednesday next week.. So we got like, 4 days of practicing, lets get started now!" I blew the whistle and it made a loud noise.

Kaoru twitched a bit, "I'm not taking any part of this" he started to walk away.

"No, you will" I sharply glared him and made him stopped his track.

Our eyes were intensely locked on each other, "lets have a one-on-one match, if you win you can do whatever you want but if you lose you won't skip any practice and you'll play for _**Ryozaku**_"

The others have a seat on the benches while watching us intimidatingly as we're about to play, with hopes, that I'll make him play for us either willingly or forced it doesn't matter, they just want him to play, that's all.

Akira blew the whistle signaling for us to begin.

This time was different than before, he's so into it and very determined, to win and to not play for the team ever again.

But, I won't give up. This time I wont. I had enough and I had the choice. She'd gave me another chance and she believe in me. There's no way I'll waste this chance, ever again.

* * *

He managed to held on for only 3 minutes until I managed to break from him and score a point. With that he'd lost. And it's the worst for him. Kaoru laid down and gritted his teeth, but his eyes showed the opposite. He knew. He already knew he can't win, he's a loser and that's for sure. Or so he believed he is.

"Now, you'll play for the team. No excuse!" I'm getting a bit fed up and impatient with his attitude, just wait for it.

"Heh, do you think a loser like me should play for the team? You'll just lose-"

A strong punch landed on his head and will caused a brain damaged if that's for good. "Seriously cut that attitude out, DAMMIT!"

"THAT HURTS YOU IDIOT!" He cringed in pain as he rolled over on the floor with both hands on his head.

"If you don't want to play the match it's fine, but you'll play for the preliminary of the inter-cup also for the winter-cup! That's for sure!"

"Tch, don't get too cocky-"

"I'll guarantee that... Trust me" I grinned, for once I'm so determined with what I'm doing and with my decision.

Because, this time.. It will not be like the last time, this time for sure, I'll change everything and I'll reclaim back things that I couldn't before.

_**\- Another Chance -**_

* * *

**Wow~ Two chapter in a row OwO Since I'm getting back into the story, it'll be writing me if I can. So, 'kay see ya in the next chapter woohoo~!**


End file.
